


Clean up

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Chase and Charlie clean up the station
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Clean up

It was a quiet day at the station. Sunday afternoon, all the other kids and bots were out keeping themselves busy or otherwise enjoying their time off before some disaster inevitably strikes. Both Chase and Charlie weren't exactly dead set on going outside in the first place, but the sweltering heat was more than enough to convince them that their time would be better spent indoors. 

First they had lazed around and talked to each other, recounting events and just keeping each other happy with their voices and words. Then they tried watching something on the television only to find that nothing was really striking their fancy at the moment, not any of the movies they had on hand and certainly on the daytime television shows on cable. So their next course of action was to keep their bodies busy by neatening up the station.

They spoke and kept each other’s minds occupied as they worked their way around the base, picking up and fixing up what needed to be done, and grabbing any trash laying around and shoving it into bins.

Chase could feel Charlie’s stare on him the whole time. It took everything in the mech’s power not to allow his cooling fans to turn on as Charlie stared at his aft while he was bending over.

Surprisingly for Chase, they actually made it up to Charlie’s room before the man pounced on him. That pounce came in the form of a firm grab to his aft as Chase was trying to move a stack of books from off the floor next to the bed.

“Ch- _ ah!” _ Chase cut himself off with a quick gasp as Charlie’s hand immediately snuck between his legs, his fingers pushing up against the mech’s heated panel. The bot leaned over the bed, letting his front rest on it so that he could give Charlie the ease of access. Chase may have been shrunk down so that he could properly fit inside the bedroom, but he was still a decent bit bigger than Charlie, maybe a head or two taller and sized to match. Charlie’s hand fit perfectly between his legs.

“You’re already hot here,” Charlie muttered, leaning over Chase, the soft weight of his body making Chase feel anchored to the bed. “Were you thinking about this this whole time?” He began to rub long, languid strokes against his panel.

“You- I could feel you l-looking at me.” Chase confessed, nearly burying his face in the bed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about…” He trailed off, muffling himself in the sheets.

“What is it that you couldn’t stop thinking about, Chase?” Charlie didn’t stop the motions of his hand between Chase’s legs, his other hand stroking down the bot’s back and drawing up little shivers from him. “I can’t give it to you unless you tell me.”

With a whine, Chase disengaged his valve paneling and tried to push back onto Charlie’s fingers, only for the man to pull them away and place a firm hand on his hip, holding him steady.

“Come on now.” Charlie hummed. Chase fell quiet for a moment before speaking up,

“You… Please, inside me.” Chase was too mortified to say much more, his systems running on max to try to cool his frame. He heard the sound of fabric rustling, then a zipper, and the next moment he felt the head of Charlie’s cock at his valve.

Chase let out a wavering moan and gripped the bedsheets as Charlie hilted himself with one solid thrust. The man immediately set a quick pace, knowing that it wasn’t anything that Chase hadn’t handled before.

Staccato’ed little moans left Chase’s vocalizer on each thrust, feeling Charlie press up against his most sensitive nodes in his valve before pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back in again. His calipers quivered and spiralled down around the member inside of him, forcing a low groan out of Charlie. 

“You’re so  _ wet _ , Chase,” Charlie growled, a hand leaving Chase’s hip to rub little circles at his anterior node, “Have you been thinking about this all day? About me  _ taking _ you like this?”   
“Y-ye- _ es! _ ” Chase’s word was cut up by his hitching moans and the jerking of his frame against the bed. Charlie’s fingers stimulating his node only made his channel clench down harder around him. “Sir, sir, yes!” He cried out, arching back against Charlie. His calipers rippled around him and his cooling fans started to sputter as his charge rocketed towards its peak.

“That’s it, c’mon Chase. Overload for me.” 

That was enough to have Chase toppling into an overload, Charlie hitting his own climax deep inside him. Charge whipped through Chase’s frame and his high cry drowned out Charlie’s moan. 

When his charge finally released him, Chase relaxed onto the bed, panting and trying desperately to cool his systems. He could feel the stickiness between his thighs, though he couldn’t bring himself to care much about it as Charlie tried to usher him up to lay on the bed properly. He dismissed the thought of getting up to clean up, that could be a mess that they leave for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
